Living Louder
by CultOfPersonality
Summary: "If today's the day I die...", that is the statement and some people are to complete it. *CHANGES. ADDITIONAL CHAPTERS WILL BE ADDED*
1. If Today's The Day I Die, Part One

A/N: After scrolling through my iPod, I have finally found the perfect song! It's Living Louder by The Cab. I wish it's going to be awesome. Enjoy. – Marian

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, The Cab owns it. I do not own the superstars, Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I only own the OCs. I will also not use the whole song but just the first stanza but I hope you still enjoy it.

If today's the day I die…

…_lay me down under the lights_

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion… C…M Punk!" Justin Roberts announced through the microphone as the crowd cheered for the man in the ring. Punk held the title above his head and shot a smile at his fans. The spotlight was his. Heck, ever since he won the title, the spotlight was on him and he loved every minute of it as if it was the last days of his career…of his life. He walked up the ramp and made his way backstage.

"Congratulations, Punk." John said as soon as Punk got backstage. Punk let out a breath and said thanks.

He walked to his locker room and sat on the bench, title in hand.

"_Wow, this is actually what I have worked for." _he thought to himself. He never thought in his entire life that he'd reach this far in his career. Growing up, the Straight-Edge Superstar dreamt of having the prestigious title in his hands. He has worked hard to get everything, to climb the ladder of success. It was a cliché to live each day as if it is your last but Punk proved that the cliché was the best cliché ever. His success was over the roof and it was more than he expected. The lights that shone above him inspired him to do and be better each day. His thoughts were cut short when he heard a familiar ringtone echo in the room. He reached for his gym bag and dug in to look for his mobile phone. Finally, he looked for it and he pressed the green button.

"Hey." he answered.

"Hey." the voice on the other line echoed. "Congratulations, babe."

"Thank you." he smiled even though she could not see it.

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too. How's Jewel?"

"She's fine, always looking for Daddy Phil."

Phil chuckled at the name she gave. "Well, tell her I miss her and Daddy Phil's gonna be home soon. So, I have to go. I have to rest. Call you tomorrow. Bye. Love you."

"Okay, sleep well babe. Love you, too."

He hung up and smiled as he returned the phone in his bag.

…_let me fall in love_

Mike Mizanin sat across the bar, drink in hand. For him, it has been like this for the past days. He has been like Stripe the caterpillar for having the same routine for the past days. It was like the climb up a tree-eat a leaf-bounce to the ground-crawl routine. For him, the routine was going to the arena-have a match-leave the arena-drink-crash on the bed. It was like, there was something missing. He could not determine what or who he needed in his life. He felt like he needed to look for it or her or him, whoever or whatever it was, he would look for.

"_Is this everything there is in life?" _he thought to himself as he downed his drink. Looking at all the random people and his fellow Superstars who were having fun made him let out a sigh. All of a sudden, he heard a female voice ask him, "May I sit next to you?" He shot his head up and nodded at the young lady next to him. He looked at her and his eyes slightly lit up. The young lady was about 25 years old. She was wearing a tight-fitting purple dress and purple ballerina flats to match. Her brunette locks were let down loosely and had a black hairpin to hold back her bangs. He licked his lower lip and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uhm, if you don't mind, what are you doing here all alone?" she asked the Cleveland-native. Mike did not know what to answer. Basically, it was just part of his boring routine. He usually distanced himself with his colleagues, that's why.

"Uh, I just feel like it." he said softly. "How about you? What's a beautiful woman like you doing alone in a bar?" he decided to ask.

She blushed when he called her beautiful. He slightly widened his eyes when he said that. He was surely in love with the young lady. He was sure that she was the answer to the emptiness in his life and if ever she'd be his girlfriend, she was surely a keeper.

"Want me to buy you a drink… uhm…" Mike paused. He did not know her name. The lady chuckled and answered, "Sasha. And sure, you could buy me a drink…" She did not know his. "Mike. Okay, I'll buy you one." he continued. She shot a smile at him and Mike did the same.

…_let me save a life_

"For the tenth time today, I'm not going." Evanna Marie DiBiase, Ted DiBiase, Jr.'s younger sister declined her brother's offer.

"It's just for tonight. C'mon, have a drink or two. Don't tell me you've gone straight-edge just like Punk." the older DiBiase teased. Evanna rolled her eyes at her older brother's comment. She always thought that bars were the worst places on earth because it was filled with pervs and whores, two words that just fit together in the same sentence.

"Seriously, I'd rather stay here and watch TV. Just go with your boyfriends." she teased as she tucked a few strands of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"Boyfriends?" Ted echoed.

"Yeah, you know… Randy and Cody. They're your boyfriends right?" she chuckled. Ted shook his head and reached for his jacket. "Fine, I won't force you. Just stay here, keep the house guarded." he reminded her. She got up the couch and pushed his large frame to the door. "Yeah, yeah. I know that. Bye Ted." she opened the door and gently pushed him out. She immediately closed the door and plopped down the couch. She reached for the remote and pressed on the button. A news channel immediately popped into the screen and the news was all about a car accident that just happened. Her heart sank a little bit as she listened to the details. According to the news, a sixteen-year old named Michael Reynolds and his mom were involved in the said accident. His mom acquired injuries and is under observation while the young man lost lots of blood. Hearing this news made her eyes water. She immediately got out of the couch and stormed out of the house, not bothering to leave a note just in case Ted comes home early. She got in her car and drove to the hospital. When she got there, she immediately ran to the nurses' station and asked, "Excuse me, miss. Is there a possibility that a sixteen-year old named Michael Reynolds was or is confined here?"

"Oh, yes. He's still confined here. Are you family?" the nurse, who was about 24 and whose tag read Rian answered Evanna.

Evanna shook her head sideways and asked if they were looking for blood donors. Rian nodded and said, "Are you here to donate?" DiBiase nodded yes and asked about the young man's blood type, which turned out to be O, the same type as hers. She agreed to donate and Rian ordered that Evanna follow her.

After an hour, she was done. She stepped out of the room and a lady who was about 30+ years old came into her sight. "Are you Evanna Marie DiBiase?" she asked.

"Yes, I am." the 22-year old replied. "Why'd you ask, ma'am?"

"I'd like to say thank you for being a donor for my son, Michael. It means a lot to me and it would surely mean a lot more to him. Thank you for saving his life. I don't know what would happen to me if I lose my son."

"It was my pleasure to help even in a little way, ma'am." Evanna shot her heart-warming smile to the older lady.

"It was not little, it was already a huge thing, Evanna. I hope God blesses you." Evanna nodded and brushed past the older lady. She was happy she saved a life. She let out a sigh as she got in her car. A few minutes later, she got home and found Ted sprawled on the couch.

"You're home early." Evanna mumbled. "I thought by this time, you're gonna be fucking some random slut you got from the bar."

"Nah, I did not feel like staying longer." Ted told her. "And where have you been?"

"Hospital-" Before she could continue, Ted suddenly got worried and immediately asked why she went there. "I donated blood to a sixteen-year old boy. Chillax." Ted smiled at his sister and said, "You're a good girl, you know that."

"Well, what was I supposed to do? It broke my heart seeing someone in that state." Evanna commented.

"I'm pretty sure dad's happy for you." Ted told her, which made Evanna smile.

**So, what did you guys think? It was kinda suckish, but I hope it's an okay story. (:**


	2. If Today's The Day I Die, Part Two

**A/N: I hit the "complete" button on impulse! What the hell. So, here's chapter two. I hope you would enjoy this. **

**Also, thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter: **_**KiwiStar , BubblyShell22, StephNexus, and alliedoll **_

– **marian**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the superstars and the song. I only own the OCs used in the story.**

…_**let me lose my voice, singing all my favorite songs**_

"If today's the day I die…" Cody Rhodes read in his mind. He stared at the piece of paper in front of him and shook his head. The paper was just handed to him by one random guy and Cody took it without even looking at it. He crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash bin.

"Hey Cody." his best friend, Megan Williams, greeted as she barged in his locker room.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be barging in some other people's locker room!" he reminded her.

"Sorry. But I just wanted to ask you something." the half-Filipina replied with a chuckle as she wore a smile on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"If today's the day you die, what would you do?" she asked the Georgia-native. Cody let out a sigh and asked his female friend, "You got that piece of paper, too. Didn't you?"

Megan nodded and smiled. "It's interesting, you know. I mean, your mind gets going because of these kinds of questions." she said to the older one.

Cody did not say anything and just stormed out of his locker room. As he got out, he immediately thought of the question. He got in his car and turned on the stereo. He did not bother to change the station, he just let it be. Suddenly, a song played on the radio.

_Get out your guns, battle's begun_

_Are you a saint or a sinner?_

_If love's a fight then I shall die_

_With my heart on the trigger_

He found himself humming to the tune and tapping his finger on the steering wheel. He got the car key from his jean pocket and started the ignition. He drove out of the arena's parking lot and made his way back to the hotel. All of a sudden, he felt his phone vibrate.

"So, have you thought of it?" Megan asked as soon as Cody picked up.

"I guess I have." Cody replied.

**…_let me stare up at the stars, 'cause it's where we all belong_**

Nick Nemeth, a.k.a. Dolph Ziggler let out a sigh as he reached backstage. He had barely thirty minutes to prepare for his date later tonight. He hurriedly ran to his locker room and took a shower immediately. As he was taking a shower, he heard his phone blast off the familiar ringtone. He finished off and grabbed his towel and then wrapped it around his waist. He finally picked up and said, "Babe, hello."

"Nick, where are you?" his girlfriend, Sienna Williams asked. He was a bit surprised that she's still calm despite Nick's tardiness.

"Still in the arena, babe. Hold on. I'm very sorry. It's just that, the match went on too long. I'll pick you up. Okay?"

"Okay babe. Love you."

"Love you too." Nick hung up and changed into a black shirt and designer jeans. He laced up his shoes and dashed out of his locker room, bag in hand. He got in his rental car and drove to her girlfriend's house.

_Minutes later…_

Nick clenched his fist and knocked on the wooden door. The door opened and Sienna, who was wearing a black mini-dress and black pumps, came into sight. "You look beautiful, babe." Nick leaned closer as he admired the lady in front of him. Sienna blushed and took Nick by the hand.

"On second thought, I don't wanna go out." Sienna blurted out.

Nick raised a brow, signifying her to continue. "I mean, I don't want to go somewhere fancy." she continued.

"Oh, I thought you did not want to go out because I was a bit late." Nick said, quoting what he said in his head. Sienna chuckled and pulled Nick inside. She led him to the back door that led to the garden. As they reached the garden, Nick asked, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe lay on the grass?" Sienna suggested.

"Grass sounds good." Nick agreed. Sienna took off her pumps and made the first move. Nick followed soon after.

"So, why didn't you want to go out?" Nick asked as he placed his hands under his head.

Sienna thought of it for a while. Her lips curved into a smile as she did so. Without turning her head, she replied "I just want to admire the stars."

Nick smiled as she said so, basically because his girlfriend has always a new idea of a date. Most of the girls he had been with always thought of a date as a moment in a fancy restaurant and him giving her a kiss on the cheeks, and another moment in God-knows-where. With Sienna, it was always different. Who in the world has thought of participating in a drag racing event for a date? Sienna did.

"Why do you admire stars so much?" he decided to ask.

"They're beautiful." Sienna immediately replied as her eyes were set on the twinkling dots of light that were up in the sky. "And it's where we all belong. You see that star right there?" she pointed a finger at one of those millions that were up in the night sky. "That's you. Heck, every star up there reminds me of you. So every time you're not here, I just look at those and just think of you."

_**Sorry for the length of this chapter. Next chapter's gonna be focused on the next stanza after the song's chorus so just review and suggest which superstars I should use on the next. Please review. (:**_


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Hey guys. First off, I would like to say thanks to those who reviewed chapter two. I'm still waiting for reviews. (: Keep them coming. Second, regarding updates, I might not be able to update for this week (just until Thursday) because of school work. Being a high school senior has its _perks, _if you know what I mean. There's THREE term papers we have to work on and it's all due on the last week of February. That sucks, doesn't it? And in connection with that, the laptop is going to be off limits for me. So, that's it for today. I'll be back probably on Friday or next week.**

** And, we shall watch the Royal Rumble pay-per-view next week. Can't wait! (:**

**- Marian**


	4. If Today's The Day I Go

A/N: It's me again. I'd like to thank those who reviewed the second chapter of this story, _BubblyShell22 _and _KiwiStar. _And remember me posting an author's note saying that I'm not going to be near a desktop computer and/or a laptop until Friday? Well, I didn't stay true to my word. Since there is not a bit of homework for tonight and we have kind of finished the research for the term paper this morning, I've decided to update. I need more reviews, though. (:

And we also had the annual dental check-up. The dentist told me to have braces, then "Brush your teeth before kissing your boyfriend." before I left the small room. HAHA.

Oh, and pictures from my great grandmother's funeral came in last night. It makes me sad. It's also my first time to see myself cry in a photo. This sucks. Okay, enough noise. Back to the story.

**If today's the day I go…**

…_**gonna drink with all my friends…**_

"Erin! Wait up!" Eve called out to her sister, Erin Jane Torres as she saw her come out of the Divas' Locker Room. The younger one spun around and flashed a smile. Eve ran towards her and immediately asked. "Wanna come with us?"

"Us?" Erin echoed as she raised a brow. "Who's going to come?"

"Uhm, let's see…" Eve glared up the ceiling and tapped her chin with her index finger. "There's Brie, Nikki, Barbie…" Before continuing, Eve suddenly cleared her throat. Then she continued, "…_**Ted**_, Zack, and Randy."

"Ted?" she thought out loud. Eve just smirked at her little sister's reaction. Erin suddenly blushed and felt the need to sink into the eternal depths of hell.

"So?" Eve raised an eyebrow. "Will you come with us or not?"

"Uhm, I don't know. Uhhhh. Let me see." Erin narrowed her eyes as she decided if she was going to go or not but before she even blurted out an answer, Eve rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "Just say yes!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez." the younger one mumbled.

**BAR**

"Hey guys." the two siblings greeted.

"Hey." the group echoed in unison. Erin's eyes suddenly moved towards Ted, who was busy texting. Finally, the man looked up and shot a smile at the brunette. Her hazel brown eyes lit up and a blush instantly made its way to her cheeks. He patted the space next to him, then she nodded in reply.

"Hey." Ted greeted.

"Hey." Erin echoed in a mumble. She still cannot believe that Ted does not feel awkward around the young lady after the little moment before.

"Have a drink." Ted handed her a glass. She took it and downed it immediately. "This stuff's good." she commented.

"Told you so, 'Rin." Brie rolled her eyes. "I wonder why you refused to believe me before."

…_**gonna laugh until we cry as we talk and reminisce**_

"Are you serious, Nikki?" Brie almost shouted at her twin, Nikki. "You _really _did that?"

"Yeah, Brie." Nikki replied.

"Why did I not know that?" Brie asked.

"Because it was meant to be a secret, Brie. What the hell." Nikki rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

While the Bella twins were arguing about the why's, how's, and what's, Barbie interrupted, asking the whole group "Hey, you know whose stories are more worth hearing?"

The question made Erin scratch her head, knowing it was her Barbie was referring to. As if on cue, their eyes darted on her.

"Don't you even think of it, guys." Erin warned.

"Oh, I have thought of it before you even told us not to." Barbie winked. The brunette groaned, as if saying, "Just kill me now." Erin rolled her eyes which made the other Divas giggle.

"Ooh, someone does not want to hear her own embarrassing stories." Eve teased, which made the whole group laugh.

"Or maybe, someone does not want to remind another someone of it." Brie continued.

"Tell it! Tell it! Tell it!" the guys chanted, except Ted, who just held in his laughter.

"_Erin!" Barbie called out. The brunette turned around and smiled at the blonde. She recognized Barbie as one of her sister's friends. The two have also grown friendship as time passed by. _

"_It's good to see you." Barbie threw her arms around Erin, which made the brunette widen her eyes at the sudden action._

"_Same here." Erin smiled as Barbie let go. "So, where's that Ted guy?" she jokingly asked._

"_Ooh, someone has a crush." Barbie teased like a high school girls._

"_Nah, I just heard he's hot." Erin denied. "True?"_

"_Uh, you'll be the judge of that when you get to see him." Barbie chuckled._

"_And when I see him, I'm gonna fuck him." the brunette joked._

"_Seriously?" the blonde raised a brow._

"_Yeah. Hard." Erin laughed._

"_Well, what if he was behind you?" Barbie suddenly asked._

"_Oh, uhm… Wait? What?" Erin exclaimed then spun around. Much to her surprise, the guy she was just talking about was behind her the whole time._

"_How much did you hear?" Erin asked._

"_Well, pretty much everything." Ted let out a laugh while Barbie was trying to hold it in._

"_You know I was just joking right?" Erin pried. "Because, I was just joking when I said those stuff." Before Ted could respond, Barbie let out her laughter which made the brunette's cheeks turn deep red._

The group laughed and teased Erin. "Guys, stop it." Erin told them.

"C'mon. It's just for fun, and don't worry, we'll get over it soon." Randy reminded her.

"Well, that is if we _could _get over it." Barbie said in a warning tone. Erin just laughed along and thought that she might not be able to reminisce these kinds of stuff in the future. Who knows…

…_let me kiss a stranger_

_"So, have you thought of it?" Megan asked as soon as Cody picked up._

_"I guess I have." Cody replied._

"Where are you going?" Megan asked as Cody put his hand on the door handle.

"Uhm, I don't know. Somewhere, I guess." he replied as he ran his fingers through his short hair.

"Okay. Take care." she shrugged and continued reading the book.

Cody turned the handle and made his way out of the hotel room he shares with his best friend. He got to the elevator and poked the button with his index finger. As he waited for it to reach his floor, he heard a door slam so violently that it almost made their floor shake. He slightly jumped and turned around, making him see a young woman run away as if someone was chasing her. He never knew that someone really was. He let out a sigh and chased the runaway lady.

"Hey, miss. Are you okay?" he asked when he finally caught up with her.

The young woman's light green eyes watered up as she looked at the man in front of her. She just shook her head sideways then ran away again. "Hey wait!" Cody called out. The young lady did not turn around this time. He took a breath before trailing behind her again like a lost puppy. Finally, she stopped walking. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"I just want to help." Cody replied calmly.

"Well, I do not need your-"

Before she could continue, her eyes widened. Cody narrowed his eyes in confusion as she pulled him to a corner.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

"Mikayla! Come back here!" they both heard a man slur.

"That. That's what is going on." she whispered. "Shit! He's coming this way!"

Cody did not know what to do, especially that he was near a woman who was nearly paranoid because of her boyfriend. On impulse, Cody crushed his lips against hers. Her green eyes were clouded with confusion but relief immediately took over. They pulled away and Cody just stood there, wondering why he did it. Maybe it was really just on impulse, or just to calm the poor lady down.

**Reviews? (:**


End file.
